Up & Coming
by LadyAshh
Summary: Castle & Beckett get stuck in an elevator. - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do I need a reason for writing smut? No, I don't think so, I mean it's caskett and I'm pretty sure you guys aren't complaining. A something for you until I update my other fics and because I'm stuck on that one line from that Ed Sheeran song, yes, here I go again, being inspired by Ed Sheeran. Anyways, go! Read! **

She had been driving him crazy all day and he swore she was doing it on purpose. Loaded glances here and there, a touch lingering longer than necessary, standing so close he could smell her, feel the heat radiating off of her body, turning everything into an innuendo, usually that was his job, but today she was on a roll.

It was the end of the day and he was incredibly aroused by her, but he couldn't do anything about it, she wasn't his. So he could only close his eyes and breathe deeply anytime she came too close and all he wanted to do was bend her over her desk and take her right there.

She gathered her things and made her way over the elevator, yelling out her goodbyes. Castle didn't miss it when she gave him a suggestive glance as she pressed the elevator button. He remained where he stood, watching her. He couldn't help but wonder if he was imagining it all, had she really done all she had today, was she really subtly trying to get him aroused enough to throw caution to the wind? Did she really want this?

She wasn't seeing anyone, not that he knew of at least and neither was he, but he didn't want to risk this. He knew she had feelings for him and he knew she knew he had feelings for her, it wasn't a secret to anyone, but what if he was reading the signs all wrong and she didn't want this as much as he did, what if he acted on it and it caused her to run? He didn't want that.

He was still staring after her as she boarded the elevator, wondering what his next move was. He was ready to let her leave the precinct without making any move at all when she winked at him and before he knew it, he was stopping the elevator from closing and boarding it with her. Immediately he crowded her space, forcing her back into the wall.

"Castle, what are you – "She asked, looking surprised at his sudden moves as he pressed the stop button on the elevator.

"Tell me you don't feel it Kate." He said, his voice serious, looking down at her confused expression.

"Feel what?" She asked as he braced his hands beside her head.

"Don't do that Kate, you've been teasing me all day, tell me that wasn't just in my head." He said, closing his eyes, waiting for her answer, hoping he wasn't imagining things and making a fool of himself right now.

"Tell me you feel the things I feel for you Kate, tell me." He spoke again when she didn't answer.

"I don't know Castle, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –"She started, but he cut her off, crushing her lips with his, kissing her hard, pressing his body into the wall, eliminating any space that was left between them. He kept his hands on the wall beside her head, trying to keep some control. He broke their kiss when he felt her responding to him. He leaned an inch away from her face, breathing heavily, watching her until she opened her eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel something." He whispered tenderly.

"I do." She answered finally, her eyes still closed, "But Castle, I don't know how to do this."

He leaned back, out of her space and pressed the button for the elevator to move again. Hearing her admit that she felt something between them was all he needed to move this forward and he was going to, but not here.

"That's okay, we'll figure it out, at my place." He looked at her and she nodded, face flushed and lips red from his bruising kiss.

He couldn't resist and grabbed her, pulling her to him again, kissing her, softer this time. It took her no time to respond, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him back, making the softest sounds that turned him on more. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, gripping at her hips tightly, pressing her up against the wall, when the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out.

"What the?" She said, tearing her lips from his.

"It stopped." He said, looking around.

"Thank you for your clever observation." She rolled her eyes.

She felt for the call phone and called up to maintenance.

"Hi, this is Detective Beckett, what's going on with the elevator?" She asked, pausing to listen.

"How long do you think until it's back?" She asked again, bringing her hand to her face, it didn't look like good news.

When she hung up the phone Castle stared at her expectantly, "Well?"

She sighed, "Blizzard knocked the lights out."

His eyes widened, "So you mean we're stuck in here?"

"For now."

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, Eddie says he'll send someone down to see if they can pry the doors open, unless we're stuck between floors which I have a feeling we just might be."

"Oh my God, we're stuck in an elevator." Castle noted, "What if we can't get out until the light's back?"

"Castle."

"What if the light doesn't come back for now."

"Castle."

"Oh my God, what if we die in here! I have a family! I'm not ready to die!" He yelled, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Castle!" She yelled, rubbing her temple, wondering just how she would get through being stuck in an elevator with Castle.

"We're gonna be fine okay, we'll get out, we won't die." She assured him.

He looked at her, eyes worried, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now let's just get comfortable okay?" She said moving to the wall to sit down.

He grabbed her before she could sit and pulled her to him, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting and she was sitting in his lap.

"Castle what are you doing?" She asked exasperated.

"You said to get comfortable." He said, sounding innocent.

"Well I'm not comfortable." She said folding her arms.

He leaned closer to her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, "Aren't you?"

She shuddered as he felt his hot breath tickle her neck, "No."

She felt him softly press a kiss to her neck and her eyes fluttered closed, revelling in the feel of his soft lips against her skin. "Are you sure?" He spoke against her, causing vibrations to ripple through her.

"I'm sure." Her response coming out in a breathy whisper.

"Cause you sound comfortable and you're not trying to move." He grinned against her neck as he felt her struggle against him to move.

"Nuh uh, it's too late." He laughed as he attached his lips to her neck and sucked on it. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open at the sensations he was causing. She felt his mouth open against her skin as he peppered wet kisses up and down her throat. She had dreamed about this for months and now, it was nothing like she had dreamed, it was better and suddenly she realized just how much she wanted this, wanted to feel him, wanted to make love to him.

"Castle" She breathed as he sucked down on her collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mmm." He mumbled against her.

She tilted her head, granting him more access. She felt his hands tighten around her and she struggled to move again.

"No, stay." He whispered.

"Castle, just let me." She said.

He loosened his grip on her and she adjusted her position, throwing a leg on the other side of him, straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dove in to kiss him, long and slow. She could feel his moans against her lips as she plunged into his mouth, seeking him out and tangling their tongues. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her up on him, causing her jeans to create a delicious friction that had her breaking the kiss and gasping.

He took this opportunity to trail kisses across his chest and her neck, his fingers moving underneath her shirt, stopping at the underside of her bra, fingers teasing the skin there. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back to her lips, thrusting her hips into him, seeking out the friction she craved. She could feel her arousal between her legs, soaking through her clothes and it was driving her crazy.

They jumped apart when the phone in the elevator rang. She stood on unsteady legs and took a calming breath before she answered it.

"Beckett." She answered, her voice still a little shaky, "Yea okay, sure, thanks."

"What's the news?" He asked, standing close behind her.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, "We're stuck between floors like I thought, we're gonna be in here for a while."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Why are you smiling?" She asked confused, minutes ago he was just freaking out about being stuck in here and now he seemed happy.

"I'm stuck, in an elevator, with you for an undeterminable amount of time. I have some idea of just how to pass that time." He smirked, before turning her around and pressing her into the wall, kissing her senseless. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his hair, groaning against his lips.

His hands were op her shoulders, pushing her jacket off, "Are we really going to do this in an elevator Castle?" She breathed as she let her jacket fall to the floor.

"Are you objecting to it Kate?" He asked, stopping all movement, giving her the opportunity to back out of this.

"This isn't what I imagined our first time to be." She admitted, ducking her head.

"Me either, I imagined it much more romantic than this." He agreed, "Do you want to stop?"

She looked up at him, his eyes were dark and hooded and she could feel his arousal pressed up against her and he was really asking her if she wanted to stop. Her body was shivering and her pants were now soaking with her own arousal, she didn't want to wait, they had time for romance later.

"No. No, definitely not." She said quickly and sealing their lips together, fisting her hands in his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth, letting him in, moaning as he bit down on her lip and thrust her hips forward into him.

He gasped and she took this opportunity to rid him of his shirt, she fumbled over his buttons, pulling his shirt from his body and running her hands over his chest. She ducked her head and trailed kisses over his chest, stopping to suck his nipple into her mouth, biting down on it, smiling as he cried out in pleasure and his hands flew to her head. She stuck her tongue out and swirled it around his nipple soothing the pain and did the same to the other, before moving up to his neck, leaving her mark on him.

His hands were under his shirt, unclasping her bra. She leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head and pulling her bra off, freeing herself from the silky confines and pressed her naked chest against Castles. The thought of doing this in the precinct elevator that could get moving at any time, made the moment even more erotic as she felt Castle's hot breath move over her chest and sucked her into his mouth, kneading her other breast with his hand. Her head fell back against the wall and her mouth fell open as she held his head firmly against her chest to keep him doing what she was doing.

Her body was shivering and she could feel her core pounding with her own arousal, begging to be touch. Impatient she shoved her hands down her pants and touched herself as Castle continued sucking her mercilessly, biting down on her swollen nipple. It was too much, but not enough all at one, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge when Castle pulled her hands from her hands and sucked her fingers into his mouth. His eyes fell shut as she tasted her.

"You taste so good." He moaned.

She had never experienced anything so erotic in her life and she loved it, even more because it was him who was doing this to her. Castle, who she had imagined being with for a long time and now that she was, it was much more than she could have imagined.

Her hands moved to his pants, undoing his belt and pushing his pants down, as well as his boxers, freeing him. She took him in her hand and began pumping, slowly.

"Ohmygod Kate, I'm so close." He moaned, his head falling back.

She let him go then, "No, I want you inside of me."

Quickly he rid her of her pants and hiked one of her legs around his waist and thrust into her in one move.

"Oh my God Castle," She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder.

He gripped her thighs and lifted her up so that both her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her head fell forward on his shoulders as he pumped into her mercilessly.

She bit down on his shoulder and he pounded into her, she gasped at the tight feeling of him inside of her, her muscles contracting every time he pushed into her. She could feel herself coming closer and closer to bliss as his fingers found her clit and began rubbing fast.

Her hips bucked into his as he pounded her right back into the wall, "Oh my god, yes, don't stop" She pleaded.

He grunted as he hoisted her up, changing the angle and hitting that spot inside of her, she cried out, tightening herself around him.

"Don't stop, yes right there! Castle God!" She yelled, "Harder."

She dragged her nails down his back as he thrust into her harder and faster. Her mouth fell open on a moan as he circled her clit, taking her up higher and higher.

"I'm coming Castle, ohmygod, don't stop, yes, that's it." She breathed as her orgasm hit her.

Her body bucked uncontrollably as she felt him pumping into her, exploding into her, feeling him come hard and fast in her.

He continued pumping, slowing down, taking them down from their high, eventually they stilled, breathing heavily against each other, soaking in everything that just happened.

"That was – " She breathed.

"Yea." He agreed lowering her to her legs when he figured she could manage to stand.

"We should do that again." She said.

"Elevator sex?" He laughed.

"Sex." She answered.

He leaned back, staring at her, checking if she was serious and from what he could see, she was.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and the elevator began moving again. They scrambled for their clothed before the doors would open.

"My place or yours?" She asked as they got dressed and the doors opened.

"Yours." He answered, "That way, we can be alone."

She nodded as they headed towards her place before the blizzard got worse. She couldn't believe what had happened, all she knew was she couldn't get enough of it.

"_They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator."_

**End A/N: I wrote this in a rush, so I apologize for anything that is wrong with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just cause… **

* * *

He watched as she opened her door with shaky hands. She had invited him over before, but not for this, never for this and the thought of what he was here for, made the atmosphere tense. She pushed open the door and threw a shy smile over her shoulder at him, inviting him inside. He stepped past her, his fingers lightly brushing her thigh and he could feel the electricity that charged through him at the contact. She shut the door and turned to him, her eyes flicking all over the room.

"So?" She gestured to her kitchen, "Coffee?"

He shook his head, his eyes trained on her, "Water is fine." He responded, watching as she walked over to her kitchen.

When did things get so awkward between them? They had just done what they both had so badly wanted for the longest while and it was amazing and now, was she regretting it?

He turned to her, analysing her movements. He knew her, he spent years watching her and how she moved and he could associate a meaning with any twitch of a muscle and the way she was moving now, she looked formal and forced. He didn't want that, he wanted casual and free, he wanted the Kate he knows, not this one who looked so uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with herself.

"Here." She said, coming over to him, handing him a glass of water. Their fingers brushed and she took in a sharp breath, looking up into his eyes.

"Kate," He whispered.

She smiled and dipped her head, moving away from him. He sighed, placing his glass down on the table and following her as she went to go sit on her couch.

"Kate what's going on?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still avoiding his eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. He definitely did not want to leave, but he never wanted to push her and if she was uncomfortable with this, it would hurt like hell, but he wouldn't push her.

He released a long, mental sigh as she shook her head immediately.

"No! No, don't – don't leave, I just." She started, wrapping her hands together in her lap, staring down at them.

"Kate," He said softly, waiting until she slowly turned her head to him.

"Do you regret what we did?" He asked.

She stared at him for a while and he began to feel like this whole thing was a mistake. Not her, but the timing might have been.

She turned her full body to him then, covering his hands with hers, "God, no Castle, I could never regret any of that." She told him, her eyes trying to convey to him how serious she is, but she could see the hurt in his features that he tried to hide.

"But?" He continued, sounding dejected.

She took a breath and took his hands in hers, squeezing them, "If we do this, there's no turning back."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want this? All of this?" She whispered.

Could she really think he only wants the sex and not all of her? Could she really think he follows her around, puts himself in harm's way for her, just for the sex?

"Kate, I swear, there is nothing more in this world I want than you, every last bit of you." He told her, his heart racing in his chest.

She smiled and looked down to their joint hands, "Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Positively." He paused, "But Kate, if this isn't what you want, that's fine, we don't have to do anything."

He was giving her an out and she knew it. It was her decision, whether they forget about what had just happened and move on with their lives. He would show up in the precinct tomorrow, a smile on his face and a coffee in his hands and everything would go back to normal, or they could stay here and take this to a new level, giving in to what they both so desired.

He was such an amazing man, as she'd come to realize over the last few years. He wore his heart on his sleeve and loved fiercely, she witnessed the way he would protect anyone he cared about and the love and adoration he had for his family and she had so badly wanted to allow herself to have that. She knew he wasn't what the media made him out to be, that he was more than that , he was kind and funny, protective and passionate, he was loving and sensitive and he was in love with her and as much as she tried to deny it, she was in love with him too.

She pulled a hand free from his lap where she had tangled their hands together and brought it up to his face, trailing the back of her hand down his cheek and over the light stubble he had there. She turned her hand and cradled his jaw, he leaned into in slightly and she just loved how right this felt, how natural it was.

He was still staring at her, his eyes holding back his emotion, waiting for an answer.

Right.

He was waiting for an answer.

Words were his thing, she was never good at those. Actions, she was better at, so she acted.

She leaned closer, stopping inches away from his parted lips and looked up to his eyes. He was holding back, she could tell, giving her control and she appreciated that. This was a big moment for her and she could imagine how hard it was for him, she could see the love and yes, the lust in his eyes and she was sure it was the same in hers as she focused on his lips and softly pressed her lips to his.

She remained still for a moment, before sliding closer and moving her lips over his, waiting for him to come to and react. It wasn't long before he started moving, his lips moving sweetly and slowly over hers. He cupped her face with one hand and broke away.

His breathing was coming out in pants as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"I want this." She spoke, before he could give her an out again.

"Castle, I want you." She said, slipping her hand around the back of his head and pulling him against her.

She kissed him hard this time and she wanted him to stop holding back, she was giving him to opportunity to touch her, to make love to her and there he was, barely participating.

"Castle." She breathed, sounding slightly frustrated, "Do you not want this?"

His eyes flew open, "More than anything."

"Then," She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in the hair at his neck, "Kiss me."

He was on her then, crushing her lips with his and pushing her back in the couch, positioning themselves so he was hovering over her, holding his weight up on his left hand.

She fisted her hands in his shirt, pulling him closer to her, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth.

This was even more sensual than their kisses in the elevator and oh, the things his mouth was doing to her. He moved from her lips, to her jaw, trailing wet kisses, making her shiver and her arousal increase. She thrust her hips up against him, smiling as he moaned against her throat, sending vibrations all throughout her body.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, needing to feel the defined planes of his chest underneath her hands and pressed up against her body. She slid his shirt off of his shoulders and ran her hands all over him, raking her nails gently over him and he sucked on her neck, intent on leaving his mark and she didn't care.

His hands skimmed down her side and toyed with the hem of her blouse, easing off of her slightly to pull the shirt off of her, reaching around to unclasp her bra and then she was pulling him to her. Pressing her bare chest against his and kissing his jaw, moaning at the sensation caused between them.

Her mouth fell open as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, leaning down to suck one into his mouth, biting down on it lightly, making her arch up into him. She tangled her legs with his, thrusting against him, enjoying the friction, but she needed more.

"Your pants, I need them off." She gasped.

In no time, he rolled off of her and pulled his pants off, slowly peeling off her own and tossing their shoes aside and then he was back on her. He kissed his way from her jaw down, pausing to suck on her breasts before continuing down, swirling his tongue around her belly button.

She lifted her head to watch his descent as she felt his hot mouth so close to where he wanted it, but then he was gone, kissing down her long legs, kneading her thighs and she couldn't take it. Her head fell back and her mouth fell open as he slowly made his way back up, fusing their lips together. She wrapped her legs around his waist, biting down on his lip when she felt his arousal against her heat and it was perfect, she rolled her hips and tangled her hands in his hair, holding him closer to her.

She began kissing him frantically, their soft and tender kissing over and now she was desperate and she wanted to taste him, every inch of him.

She gasped as she felt his thick fingers over, through the thin lace of her panties. She was completely aroused and wanted to feel him against her, inside of her, something and he was teasing. He continued running a finger over her, driving her crazy, smiling as he did so.

He resumed his work on her neck, sucking the skin hard and she drew her nails down his back, arching into him, desperate for him to put more pressure on her and he did. He slid the fabric to the side and parted her wet lips with his finger, smearing her wetness over her, his thumb circled gently over her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure and him to but down on her collarbone.

"Oh my God Castle," She panted.

His finger circled her clit again and her hips began moving with him, pressing against him, chasing her release. He slid one finger inside of her, pumping in and out, the erratic sound of her breathing spurring him on.

She was moving faster with him and she was close, she could feel it in the way that familiar coil presented itself in the pit of her stomach. He must've sensed it too because he was removing his hand and moving down her body and oh god.

He removed his fingers, but replaced them with the heat of his mouth and began sucking on her. He flicked her clit with his tongue, holding her hips as she rolled into his face, he sucked hard on her and she was crying out in pleasure.

Elevator sex may be breath taking and extremely erotic, but this was even better. The way his mouth was sucking on her and his tongue flicking over her clit over and over again, causing her to jerk wildly against him, she had never experienced this before and she knew that she definitely wanted more, she wanted it all.

Her breathing came out in quick pants as her body tensed, feeling her release coming. She grabbed handfuls of his hair as her body jerked wildly.

"Oh my God – Oh my – "She panted.

His tongue plunged inside of her, pumping in and out of her, creating sensations she never thought possible, her body was quaking with ecstasy.

"Oh my God Castle, yes, don't stop, right there." She encouraged him, squeezing her eyes shut.

His only response was a low moan that caused vibrations on her clit and she was arching up into him as his tongue plunged deep within her.

"Keep – don't stop – oh my God, Castle, yes, please. " Her mouth hung open, a low moan tumbling from her as she felt her release.

"Yes! Oh God – right there, oh my God." She breathed, her body spazzing with her release as Castle continued to suck on her, carrying her through bliss and back down to earth.

When she came back down, she dropped her head against the couch, catching her breath as Castle moved up her body again, kissing every inch of skin he passed. He paused over her mouth and she could smell herself on him and it was completely arousing, she tugged on him, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. She growled against his lips when she tasted herself and her hand snaked down his torso and palmed his through his boxers.

He broke away on a moan and she smiled up at him wickedly. Before he knew it she was hovering over him, looking like the sexiest goddess he has ever seen. She pressed herself against him, kissing down his chest, teasing him with the light grazing of her teeth over his nipples, she dug her nails into his sides as his hands roamed over her bare back.

She reached his boxers and tugged them down, smiling as she released him. She grabbed him in her hand and began pumping slowly, before she raised herself and placed him at her entrance.

He was staring up at her, with those sexy half lidded dark eyes and his swollen red lips hanging open. She slid over him, eyes snapping shut as she felt him slid into her. She buried him deep inside of her, pausing to let herself get used to the feel of him inside of herself.

His hands came to rest on her hips, waiting for her to move and she did, she rolled her hips slowly, torturously, smiling as his eyes fell shut and his head fell back on a moan.

She circled her hips a little faster and he thrust up to meet her, meeting her rhythm and they moved together, before the slow pace became too much for them. She let him take control then, grabbing her hips and raising her, before slamming her back against him as he thrust up into her.

The sounds of low moans and skin slapping against skin filled the air. The smell of sex and sweat mingling in the atmosphere.

He raised his hands to cup her breasts and she leaned forward, close enough to allow him to suck her breast into his mouth, biting down on her nipple as she reached down to cup his balls.

She screamed out as his hand slid down and circled her clit hard, sending a fresh wave of sensations through her and then she was coming. Their screams filled the air as their orgasms hit them, he thrust wildly up into her, spilling himself inside of her and she tensed over him, digging her nails into his shoulder and she fused her mouth to his, swallowing his moans as they came down from their high.

She collapsed against him, resting her head against his chest, listening to the erratic breath of his heart and his unsteady breath.

"Amazing." He said when they had calmed down.

She turned her head to kiss his chest, before sliding off of him, but remained draped over his body, tucking herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered, listening to his heart pick up speed again, feeling when she stopped breathing.

She smiled against his chest, knowing how her words must have taken him by surprise and knowing just how much they would mean to him at this moment.

"I love you so much Castle." She said again, feeling the happiest and the lightest she had felt in a long time and it was thanks to him.

She shut her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep. The last thing she heard before sleep took her was the quiet whisper of, "I love you too."


End file.
